


BTS - How they would comfort you on a period

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [129]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyFind us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - How they would comfort you on a period

RM

While Namjoon would understand what is happening to your body during your period on an intellectual level, he would actually be quite unsure on how to best comfort you and might come across as a bit clueless. He would make sure you were okay and ask if you had everything you needed. Generally speaking, he would give you space if you were in pain with cramps, pulling the blinds down as though you were ill with a migraine and coming back every twenty minutes to check on you.

If you asked him to, he would be willing to go to the store to pick up some essentials such as painkillers and sanitary products but, on the latter, he would be quite overwhelmed by the variety of brands and products and would end up messaging you or sending you pictures to make sure he got you the right ones. 

Namjoon wouldn’t be the best at remembering when you were due on a period but, naturally cautious, would suggest you installed a period tracker app on your phone to keep tabs on your cycle.

Jin

Jin would be really sweet towards you if you were in pain with your period, insisting on spending the day cuddling with you in bed/on the sofa and gently rubbing your stomach to help with the cramps. If he had other commitments, he would feel really bad about leaving you and would make sure you had everything you needed before he left, reminding you to phone him if you needed anything and texting you a few times throughout the day to check on you. 

He wouldn’t mind going to the store to pick up sanitary products for you and would be fairly confident about taking them to the checkout. He would ask what brand you used and try to get exactly what you asked for but wouldn’t feel shy in asking for help from the sales assistant if he really couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

Jin would also be fully willing on going out at weird times of the night to get you snacks if you were craving something sweet, like chocolate. He would be the envy of the store assistants once they noticed what he was buying and realising it was for his girlfriend as he would seem like the perfect boyfriend.

Jin would be fairly good at knowing roughly when you were due a period and would like to keep track, particularly as he is someone who we see as wanting to start a family in future, so would want to know if anything seemed amiss so you could go to the DR together to investigate further.

Suga

Yoongi would immediately know as soon as he saw you cuddled up that you were on a period and would make a sympathetic comment if you said you were in pain with cramps, pressing his forehead against yours: “That’s shit.” He wouldn’t make a huge fuss over you; taking your cues on whether you wanted to be left alone to have your own space or be cuddled and comforted. If it was the latter, he would touch your stomach really gently or rub it a little without really realising as he mumbled to you, telling you about his day or asking you about yours. 

He would do little things he knew you liked which you might not notice such as putting on a T.V show he knows you liked, giving you extra food on your plate compared to himself or ordering your favourite takeout. He wouldn’t make a deal or highlight these things so you might or might not notice. If you did ask him about it, he would simply shrug. 

It wouldn’t bother him if you asked him to get you period products from the store. He would ask you to write down what you wanted or ask you to describe the box to him and get them without fuss, asking the sales assistant if he couldn’t find it. 

Yoongi would be fairly good at knowing when you were due on your period without keeping track and so would know to expect you to be in a bit of a bad mood if you suffer from PMS.

J-Hope

Hoseok would be fairly clueless to the fact you were on a period if he saw you lounging about in pain but would realise something was amiss. He would ask what was wrong and your reply to being on a period would likely elicit an automatic “wow, does it hurt?” response. He would ask if there was anything he could do to help you and would jump at the chance to make you a nice cup of tea or any other requests. He would be as touchy-feely as usual but would be extra gentle with you, wanting to snuggle next to you on the sofa and watch something together just to be close. 

He would be willing to go to the store for you to get sanitary products but would likely forget what exactly he was going for as soon as he got there, overwhelmed by the variety, colours and sizes of the products. He would grab things at random, trying to get a varied selection in the hopes that something would be right, and come back home with a big enough stock-pile to last you months. 

Your period would always Hoseok by surprise, no matter how regular you were, but he would always be super sweet once he found out.

Jimin

Jimin would jump at the chance to comfort you if you were having a heavy or painful period; making you a hot water bottle and hot chocolate without you asking him to and offering to rub your stomach gently to relieve the cramps. He would love cuddling you or just lying next to you while you relaxed in bed or on the sofa, telling you how beautiful you are and generally making you feel good about yourself. 

He would, however, be quite embarrassed to go to the store to buy you period products and might suggest you ask one of your female friends. He would put this to you in a nice way, explaining that they would know know what you wanted and where to find it better. However, his main concern would actually be that the sales assistant would see which he would find embarrassing. He would go to the store if he knew there was a self-service checkout he could use, but would be in and out like a shotgun, picking up the first thing he saw which looked about right.

V

Taehyung would find you especially beautiful when you were on your period and would let you know, complimenting you and saying how beautiful you looked today. If you commented that you were on a period or felt rubbish, he would be quick to reassure that he thought you were even more beautiful than usual due to the hormones: “maybe that is why your skin is so glowy.” While we wouldn’t be super cuddly (any more than usual), he would sometimes romanticise your period as a really feminine and beautiful thing and might find himself kissing you sensually behind the ear and on your neck…with things often leading to more if you were also okay with this. 

He would ask if you wanted any paracetamol if you had it lying around in the house but wouldn’t really think to offer to go to the store for you. If explicitly asked, he would be fairly reluctant to buy sanitary products, knowing he wouldn’t really know what brands to get you. This may cause a heated argument, especially if you needed them, and he might eventually relent, storming out the house and boldly walking into the store to get them, practically slamming them onto the checkout. 

Taehyung, without keeping track, would often know when you were due a period, particularly as he might be more in tune to the subtle changes to your body and appearance than the other members. 

Jungkook

Jungkook would initially be worried he had done something wrong if you were in a bad mood due to your period and would tiptoe around you a little until he finally felt brave enough to ask whether he had done something wrong or you told him. He would really want to make things better for you but would feel upset and frustrated that he couldn’t. Instead, he would go out and buy you a nice bunch of flowers, hoping it would make you feel better. He would smile as he gave them to you, asking if it made you feel better. Even though, the reality would be that you were still in pain, his earnest smile and gesture would encourage you to say yes. 

If asked, Jungkook would go to the store for you eagerly but would be a little clueless as to what to get, even if you gave him instructions. He would likely get something completely wrong, such as pantyliners instead of sanitary towels, but would feel so guilty if he realised he’d made a mistake and go back for you to get the right ones. 

Of all members, Jungkook would be the most surprised to find that periods last different amount of times for different girls and would struggle to keep track of when yours was due.


End file.
